


Consequences of Exploring Strange Ruins

by Alice_In_The_Sky



Series: Consequences [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alpha!Descole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because I was inspired!, Deslay, M/M, Omega!Layton, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_In_The_Sky/pseuds/Alice_In_The_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Azran were certainly very odd and very mysterious people. So naturally they also have odd contraptions that change your gender from being an unassuming Beta to an Omega in one go. While that wasn't the problem, it was being bound to an Alpha like Jean Descole that was.</p><p>The man had tried to kill him a few times after all, for Goodness' sake! What were the Azran thinking when they bound them both together in the first place?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Exploring Strange Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was inspired by you all (especially by ab2fsycho's A/O stories) when you wrote all those lovely, lovely things! (I hope you don't mind I wrote one too without permission...) And because I'm nervous and writing is therapeutic. XD I hope you don't mind. XD If it's really bad, tell me and I shall I erase it.

 

A wave of dizziness suddenly came over him as soon as he stepped out of the cafe. Emmy (bless her!) extended an arm out to support him before he stumbled. Luke looked up at him, concerned, while he tried to steady himself. Randall was quite alarmed and seemed just about ready to haul him up to be carried over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes if it was needed.

"Hershel?" He called.

Layton placed a hand on his forehead, trying to will the spinning away. He knew what this was. It was a warning that in a few days, (or hours) his heat would overcome him. He couldn't tell anyone that of course. He wasn't an omega to begin with! But something had changed when he first opened the Golden Garden in Mistahallery a year back. And Clark was the only one who knew what had happened.

Clark had been, (to put it mildly) stunned. Layton was a Beta. Everyone knew that much. And in Clark's panic he had everyone who came in contact with the Golden Garden examined by the doctor just in case. He was especially worried for Luke's sake for he hadn't presented as whichever second gender yet; though there was some thought he might actually turn out into an Alpha. But it seemed Hershel was the only one who was changed.

The doctor pronounced him as a healthy Male Omega and looked utterly baffled as to why both Clark and Layton looked so flabbergasted then.

"Hershel?" Randal's voice cut through his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

No, he wasn't all right but he gave Randall a weak smile and patted the hand that was resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm quite all right." He lied. "My, apologies. I think it would be best if I retired early. The day's events have finally caught up with me it seems."

Luke sighed, disappointed though he tried his best not to show it. Layton knew why. He had promised him that after their investigation, they could go and enjoy the sights and attractions in the city.

Despite what happened, Monte d'Or was still as lively as ever. Of course the layout of the City of Miracles had changed but the people were as resilient as camels and cactuses in the desert. The shops and stalls cleaned up a bit but were still open, so were the Carnival and the park.

"It's all right, my boy." Layton soothed. "You can still enjoy yourselves without me. You and Emmy could go around the city." He said. "I just need some rest."

Luke looked torn. "B-but if you've taken ill, Professor you'll need us." He said.

Layton chuckled. "I appreciate the concern, Luke." He said. "But it's nothing a few days of rest wouldn't cure. I have been feeling... under the weather lately. It would be unwise for me to return to London like this."

There was a little voice in his head that said something else about his current state but he would rather not voice them out loud. His skin was starting to grow warm. He needed to get away fast. He gave Luke his most reassuring smile and then turned to Randall whose eyes had grown wide.

"Hersh!" He exclaimed. "What-?!"

The others seemed to have picked up on it and stared at him in undisguised shock. But Layton gave them a pointed look not to say anything. Angela recovered faster than any of them and smiled awkwardly at him.

"Why don't Emmy and Luke stay in the mansion with us?" She suggested.

Luke looked scandalized. "And leave the Professor alone?!"

Emmy laughed. "I think that would be a splendid idea!" She said. "I can't stand another night in the hotel. I could hear _everything!_ "

Layton laughed nervously. There was a couple in the other room a few nights ago that was in the middle of their heat and were screaming rather loudly in their mating. Thankfully, Luke still managed to fall asleep without much question despite the noise but Layton's face was beet red and Emmy covering her ears with her pillows before they managed to finally sleep.

He was thankful at least that they'd be away from him when his heat started. He watched as Emmy led Luke to the path to the mansion with a small smile. He knew he would be feeling miserable for a couple of days since he was not going to be able to mate with any Alpha anytime soon. He wasn't sure if _he_ was still here in the first place.

He sighed, annoyed at his predicament. While being an Archaeologist was great fun for him, he hadn't expected it turn out this way. The Azran were certainly very odd and very mysterious people. So naturally they also have odd contraptions that change your gender from being an unassuming Beta to an Omega in one go. While that wasn't the problem, it was being bound to an Alpha like Jean Descole that was.

The man had tried to kill him a few times after all, for Goodness' sake! What were the Azran thinking when they bound them both together in the first place?!

He winced but only Randal was able to see it. He didn't like the look Randal was giving him. Henry and Angela only glanced at him sympathetically knowing what heats would bring about to the one having them. Angela patted his shoulder, trying to reassure him.

"Hershel, if you need help, you can always call me." She said.

He gave her a nod, glad for the reassurance and support. "I should probably go." He said.

Angela nodded. "It would be best." Then she turned to Henry. "Henry, would it be alright if you accompanied Hershel? I'm sorry to ask but I think it would be safer if you were to walk him back."

Randall quickly took one of Hershel's arm in his. It made Angela frown and Layton uncomfortable.

"No, I'll walk him to his hotel." he said.

Layton smiled but tried to free himself from his friend. He'd always known Randall was an Alpha and he was not bound to Angela yet. It caused him some distress that Randall's instincts might suddenly take over him and it'll be his fault that suddenly Angela couldn't be marry Randall.

"Randall, please let me go for a moment." He said. "Henry will walk me back to the hotel."

Seemingly coming to his senses Randall immediately let him go, horrified at what he almost wanted to do. Hershel smelled wonderful and it was going to overload his senses if he didn't go as far away from him as possible.

A cramp suddenly came as soon as Layton took a step forward to move. He nearly fell over but was caught by strong arms with a familiar scent. The scent of whoever caught him invaded his senses and he felt himself flush. Arms tightened around him to support.

"Hershel!!" Whomever it was, exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you!! We have to go back to the hotel!"

Layton's eyes widened in surprise. The voice sounded just a bit different, higher than what he remembered the man used whenever they met but he allowed the man to hold him closer. The man looked concerned though his crimson eyes betrayed the more primal emotions beneath it all. Layton realized who this man was.

"Des-!"

The man with the crimson eyes and red rimmed glasses smiled at him then leaned down to bury his nose in his neck. Layton shuddered. They couldn't be doing it out here right? His mind was starting to blank at the feel of that man's breath against his neck and nearly screamed when he bit. His eyes closed at the pleasure skittering down his spine, lighting his senses. His hands clutched the man's jacket suit, so tight his knuckles turned white. This man was marking him. And he was allowing him to.

Heaven knows he wanted him to.

"Des-"

"Desmond." The man whispered.

"Des...mond..."

If he took him right there and then, Layton knew he wouldn't even have enough strength to deny him. Goodness knows he was nearly at the edge of it all. Reason, logic and gentleman's code be damned!

Randall ran toward them, snarling. _"Let him go, Bastard!"_ He shouted, throwing a punch which Desmond easily avoided.

 _"No!!"_  Desmond shouted back. "Layton is _mine!!"_

Randall's temper was about to explode. Layton was only vaguely aware of it but he was starting to not care about anything else but the feel of teeth gently nipping at his throat.

"Randall, calm yourself." Angela soothed. "I'm sure there's a rational explanation for this-!"

"Rational, my arse!" Randall shouted. "He's just another Alpha trying to get into Hersh's pants!!"

"I'm his Mate!" Desmond snarled, white teeth bared that his fangs show. "He's _mine!_ "

It threw everyone back. But Layton moaned at the declaration. He wasn't an Omega before so he could barely control how his body flushed and his hips buck at the words.

Sensing his need, Desmond easily lifted him up, allowing Layton's legs to wrap around his waist, securely. The contact made Layton moan again.

Then, with surprising agility, Desmond ran with him in his arms.

 

* * *

 

How they managed to get back to the Reunion Inn where Desmond was staying without too much trouble (except being gawked at with scandalized faces by others in the tram), was anyone's guess. Too amorous to care about what other people were thinking, they almost started in the tram but Desmond (Confound him for his misplaced iron-clad control!) had enough strength for the both of them to make sure they got to the hotel first before he started to undress Layton.

Though not without a few missing articles of clothing. Certainly, he lost his tie on the way, and Hershel was now missing a shoe and his jacket. And on the way up, in the elevator, he felt his spectacles get thrown off and Hershel's shirt half-way forced open in a shower of buttons. The man minding the elevator could only cover his beet-red face and get them the express way up to their floor, praying to whoever was up there that they'd get there soon.

The elevator door opened and both stumbled out of it, pausing for a moment so that Desmond shoved Hershel against the wall in the other end to sneak a hand under his shirt. He let out a loud moan when he felt the other man's wandering hand brushed over a nipple. It felt so good. It was exhilarating. So much, in fact, that Hershel Layton thought he was going to go mad with just that. He wanted to draw the man in his arms closer.

Much closer.

In,

and deeper

and relieve the heat and the itch that pooled inside him. That uncontrollable thirst and hunger that he knew could never be quenched so easily and just by anyone.

"We should get to the room..." Desmond whispered, between nips at his neck.

The only answer Desmond received was a groan and when he turned his head to glance around the empty hallway in search of the door to his room, Layton nipped at his earlobe. Desmond shivered, eyes closed. His ears were sensitive and Layton was taking advantage of this knowledge. He growled and ground their hips together, making Layton stop and throw his head back. At the rate they were going, they probably wouldn't be able to wait long enough to get to the room. Luckily, the room was nearby.

It was with some difficulty that they managed to get to the door, but their hands were too preoccupied with each other to knock. The thud when Hershel pushed him against the door seemed to have done the trick.

He was already half incoherent when they fell through the open room's threshold and startled the other person behind the door. One that he was vaguely aware was dressed in red. He ignored whoever it was though, his fingers clutched uselessly at the black jacket, trying to find purchase on the material. Desperately, he clung to the man in the dark suit, then decided to just yank the jacket off.

"Is this how you truly are, Hershel Layton?" Desmond asked, chuckling at the other man's attempts to remove the offending material. "So _wanton?_ "

Layton didn't know anymore.

With quick, clever hands, The rest of their clothes were discarded, his top hat thrown somewhere, he wasn't quite sure where and didn't think he should be bothered with it at that particular time. It didn't matter. Thrown onto the bed, he bounced before being tackled and tied to bedposts. He was used to being in control, always calm and collected. But everything the man did overrode his thoughts. He couldn't think and couldn't manage himself.

Not in this.

Hershel Layton moaned again, back arching as his body demanded to be touched. The ache was getting too much for him, he tried to get the other man to kiss him more, hold him more and just have his way with him. He had never thought Omega heats were this...  _intense!_ Every inch of him burned and yearned as soon as the other man touched him _there_. Pumping in a slow but steady rhythm, Layton's breaths came in short puffs as he came closer to the edge, hips moving in time with Desmond's hand on his member.

But Desmond stopped. Layton wailed at the loss, being so close that release was within reach. He pulled at his restraints, trying to free himself. Desmond smirked down at him, desire so primal in his handsome face, almost dangerous. Layton whined, pitifully as the other man drew away to look at his handy work.

"D-Desmond..." He moaned. "Please... please!" he begged, breathlessly.

"It's been a few months since I've been with you, hasn't it?" He whispered, warm breath tickling his ear, lips ghosting over his face and then neck, over the pulse that quickened. Layton shuddered beneath him. "After Ambrosia, I believe?"

Layton arched into his touch, desperate as hands strayed lower but never quite touching where he wanted.

"Please..." he hissed. He threw his head back, exposing his throat as Desmond gave him another pump. "Desmond..." He moaned. "I want you!"

Desmond growled at the words. He screamed when fingers, cold and slick, entered him not very gently. It hurt but was soon overshadowed by the pleasure when Desmond hooked his fingers just so, hitting _something_ inside him.

He came, relief and intense pleasure made his eyes fill with tears, trailing wet tracks down his face. It took a few seconds before his breathing evened out and when it was he glanced up at Desmond looking down at him, smirking. His restraints were untied. Layton felt desire once again as he looked at his Alpha, eyes roaming his aroused state. Gingerly, Layton sat up as the other man's hands slid around his waist, a hand resting at the small of his back while the other roamed lower to grope his arse. 

"I'm not done with you yet." The Alpha declared, smirking.

Layton gave him his most devilish smile as his hands reached out to wander over the other man's chest, moving lower. Much lower. He felt Desmond twitch and his breath caught at the touch.

"Neither am I." He whispered.

Desmond growled and pounced, much to Layton's delight.

Layton doubted this would last. Come the morrow, Desmond would be gone and once more they would be rivals. He didn't know if he would permanently remain an Omega once this was all over for he knew there would be more Azran Ruins littering the world. But for now, this was where he wanted to be.

The night was still young and he was hungry for more.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending. I can't write porn very well. Sorry. There was also supposed to be a bit of humour but I think I fail at that too. Surely I'm not the only one thinking the Azran could do something like that, right? XDD Or maybe a genderbent Layton and/or Descole? XDD The possibilities are ENDLESS!! XDD


End file.
